Total Drama: Girls Only
by zgirlforever
Summary: A new season with a different twist- it's girls only! Hosted by the one and only Blaineley O'Halloran, and with every Total Drama Girl to date, you already know this show will live up to its name! Ch. 4 continues our competition with our girls admittitng their truths or getting a dare. Fifteen remain, who get's out ths time? Read to find out!
1. New Season, New Surprises!

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama!

* * *

Ch. 1 New Season, New Surprises!

A camera goes to Blaineley standing before a hotel-like building in her signature red dress and heels. "Hey, Total Drama fans! We're having a new season, and it's a bit different. As you can tell, _I'm _the host this time!"

Blaineley walks inside the building, and the camera follows her. "This season's a lot snazzier, with me making the rules. Oh! A good one to know...that it's a girls-only season!" Blaineley exclaims, her arms in the air.

"Alright, now that that part is done, I'll show you around this nice place, after we introduce our contestants." Blaineley is now back at the entrance, and a boat is coming to the dock with the first contestant.

"Right on time! Our very first girl is... Lindsay!" Blaineley helped down the pretty blonde from her boat, while Lindsay carried three light pink duffel bags.

"Hey, Blaineley!" She waved to the host, who smiled back. She was attired in a top similar to her regular one, but with the outer tank was hot pink, and the inner light pink. Her bandanna was hot pink, and her skirt was denim. As for shoes, she wore her regular cowgirl boots.

"Cute outfit!" Blaineley complimented with a smile. "Good to know you're still in style."

"I _know_!" Lindsay gushed, smiling happily. "I'm majored in fashion for college so then my style will be everywhere!"

"Nice!" Blaineley replied, turning back to the dock. "We now have... Beth!"

The brunette, looking a lot less nerdy, stepped onto the dock.

"Hi, Blaineley!" Beth said, and then spotted Lindsay.

"Lindsay!" she cheered, tossing down her aqua duffels and hugging her happily.

"Beth! I've missed you, like, _so_ much!" Lindsay said, hugging her back tightly. "By the way, your fashion is **so** in right now!"

You think so?" Beth asked, twirling around in her green tank dress, with a pink tee underneath and an aqua vest covering it. A wide brown belt was tied just under her bust, and her white flats sparkled.

"Totally! And your glasses are a lot cuter than before, especially since they're smaller! They bring out you eyes, like, even better than before!"

Blaineley stepped between the two. "Enough talking, we'll do fashion later. Our next few contestants are coming, beginning with Zoey and Dawn!"

On the next boat, the two past competitors waved and brought down dark red and pale purple bags onto the wooden dock.

"Dawn! Zoey! Hey!" Blaineley greeted the two, who looked pretty cute themselves. Clad in a black necklace with an M charm, an orchid in her hair, plum plaid button up, black tank, grey skinny jeans, and plum wedges, Zoey had the hipster look down. Dawn, however, wore an aqua sweater dress, light pink tights, and black flats and looked as innocent as ever.

"Hi, Blaineley." They chorused, sitting their things down with Beth and Lindsay's things and walking to them.

"Hey, you're pretty." Beth complimented Zoey, who pulled one of her pigtails nervously.

"You think so? Thanks! You are too!" Zoey said, smiling politely.

"Lindsay, is it? I'd like to tell you that you're aura is of a bright yellow." Dawn said, putting a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"Really? I like the color yellow!" Lindsay said, smiling with joy.

The next contestant was walking onto the docks with charcoal bags and a stoic demeanor. "Gwen! How are you?" Blaineley asked the pale teen.

The Goth girl looked at her skeptically. "Fine, Blaineley." Running a hand through her maroon and black hair, Gwen pulled down her black tee and her green sleeves and walked over to the four other girls. Her skirt resembled the one she normally wears, but with matching green pockets. Her tights were black, and her boots were the same as well.

"Hey Gwen!" Beth and Lindsay waved to her, and Gwen waved back slightly. "Hi." she said quietly.

"Here comes the big and beautiful, Leshawna!" The sister came off her boat with cheetah print bags and sat them beside the other duffels.

"What's up, girl? I'm ready to WIN!" Leshawna said, walking over with her ponytail and hoop earrings bouncing with every step. Her peach colored top decorated with kumquats had spaghetti straps and ruched sleeves, and her skinny jeans showed her uh-assets, nicely. Instead of her brown sandals, she wore booties of the same color.

Gwen gave her a much-needed hug, and the two groaned in annoyance once they heard Blaineley call out the next contestants.

"Our next girls are Heather and Courtney!" Blaineley said, as the two girls came off the ship. The two put jade green and mahogany bags onto the dock and walked over to the other girls. Heather wore a mahogany off-the-shoulder top with a black skirt, and jade wedges. Her hair was about shoulder length, and looked smooth and shiny. Courtney wore a jade sleeveless sweater turtleneck, a charcoal skirt, and her gray wedges, and had a jade plaid headband in her hair.

"Heather, Courtney. Hey! How are our favorite antagonists doing?" Blaineley asked, while the two walked past her.

"Fine." Heather responded, glaring at Lindsay, Beth, and Leshawna, who glowered back.

"Same." Courtney stated, eyeing Gwen with no emotion. Gwen looked at her back confusedly.

"Let's ease the tension with our surfer girl, Bridgette!" The blonde girl stepped off the boat and sat her sky blue bags with the gaining stack on the right and continued to the other girls.

"Bridgette! Give me some suga', girl! " Leshawna said, giving Bridgette a happy hug.

"You look great!" Bridgette looked down to her outfit; a turquoise tank top, her blue hoodie tied onto her waist, dark wash denim cargo shorts, and matching turquoise flip-flops. Her blond hair was styles into a pixie cut, and with a blue hair clip on the right side.

"Really? I just threw something on!" Bridgette confessed, laughing, and turned to Gwen. "Hey!" Bridgette said, whereas Gwen acknowledged her with a slight wave but didn't turn from where she was looking.

"Courtney... didn't want to kill me. Or anything at all. Should I be scared?" Gwen asked, turning to Bridgette with a worried look on her face.

Bridgette shook her head. "She might have had a change of heart once she made it to college. Don't worry about it."

Gwen sighed and returned to what she was doing. "Maybe you're right."

Back to the docks, the next boat came into view with the twinsie girls at the helm.

"Katie! Sadie! I see you two finally quit the twin style. You both look cute, by the way!"

Katie sat their bags, one purple and teal striped bag on the dock, and another, vice versa-ed on beside it. "Aw! Thanks, Blaineley!" the girls said with unison and smiles on their faces.

Katie fixed her pink headband that held back her straightened hair down to her shoulders. Her white tee decaled with a magenta heart showed off her navel, and her cerulean skirt showed off her legs, along with her magenta wedges.

Sadie was a completely different story, with her bob pulled back with a teal headband. She wore a teal dress with t-shirt sleeves, and black leggings to go with her teal wedges. The girls walked over to the others and stood to see the next girls come in.

"Here comes our compulsive liar, Staci!" Blaineley groaned while introducing her, while Staci squinted at her, annoyed.

"You **know** I went to therapy for that!" Staci protested, stomping a purple colored flat onto the ground in anger. Putting down her orange bags, she straightened her pink jacket and her light purple knee-length skirt and walked over to the other girls. Touching her red-violet bow headband that held her curled-at-the-end hair nervously, she watched the docks gain another girl.

"Now we have Jo and Eva, our tough chicks!" Both put down navy and gray bags and looked at the other female contestants warily. Eva had lost her unibrow, but had a navy streak in her dark hair. Her tee was navy as well, and wore a pair of jeans and white sneakers.

Jo hadn't looked much more different either. She had on a violet tee and tied her gray sweatshirt onto her waist. Sweatpants of the same color covered her legs, and she had on violet sneakers as well.

"Well, here comes Anne Maria! And Dakota!"

The aforementioned girls come onto the dock, Anne Maria with zebra stripe bags and Dakota with bright pink ones. The two looked very much different from when we had seen them before, with Anne Maria untanned and without rock-hard hair, and Dakota looking how she had in the start of season 4, except for her now shoulder length hair.

"Dakota! Anne Maria! How are you girls?" Blaineley asked them as they walked over to the other contestants. "As beautiful as always!" they both replied, posing as if a camera was taking pictures.

Anne Maria wore a pair of sparkling orchid hoop earrings, a jean jacket covering a sparkly silver sheer tube top and a dark wash denim skirt. Orchid leggings covered her legs, and her silver heels were nothing to miss.

Dakota on the other hand, was covered in pink. Her pink top was off the shoulder and decorated with a darker pink belt. Her skirt was pleated and right above her knee, and her flats were the same pink as her belt.

"Dawn! Zoey! I've missed you two sooo much!" Dakota exclaimed, hugging both girls happily. Both hugged her back and returned her happiness. Anne Maria glared at Zoey with anger, while Blaineley introduced the final girls.

"Here are our final contestants, Sierra and Izzy!" The crazy girls tossed their lime green and orchid bags onto the stack and sped over to Blaineley excitedly.

"Hey, Blaineley! What's up?" Sierra asked, moving a few violet stray hairs over to the left side of her face while Izzy waited patiently for her to finish.

"Nothing, really. I see you recovered well." Blaineley replied, her comment regarding to Sierra's hair, which was out of a braid and down to her waist.

"Yeah! My hair grows really fast." she and Izzy sped over to the other girls.

"Izzy! You look, like, **so **cute! You too, Sierra!" Beth complimented them as they came over. Izzy, clad in a green crop hoodie and light wash capris, and her two-tone flats, fluffed her orange hair happily in response. Sierra was wearing a black choker with a lime green locket, a dark purple tube top, black shorts, striped purple and black knee high socks, and black converse, laughed and thanked Beth with a smile.

"Alright Girls!" Blaineley clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention. "Let's get started! Our teams, specially picked by me, may not cause any issues yet, but there _will _be surprises. A good thing to do is stay on your toes, 'cause I'll come like Catgirl in the night! Anyway, the first team is Heather, Courtney, Jo, Eva, and Anne Maria. The second team is Sierra, Izzy, Dawn, and Zoey. Team three is Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna. Team four has Katie, Staci, Sadie, and Dakota. Please get into a group with your team, and choose a captain, co-captain, and color to represent your team."

Team one chose Heather to be captain, Eva as co-captain, and red for their color.

Team two gave Sierra team leader, and Zoey co-captain. Their color is purple.

Team three decided Bridgette as team captain, Gwen as co-captain, and aqua for their color.

Finally team four selected Sadie as captain, Dakota as co-captain, and their team color as pink.

"Alright girls! We'll take a tour of your new home and get started with your first challenge." The girls nodded and followed Blaineley inside, to the living room.

"Here is where you'll lounge around in your free, with this nice flat screen and cable at your fingertips." The girls cheered upon hearing this and followed Blaineley to the kitchen.

"Here is our beautiful kitchen, filled with stainless steel appliances, and top-notch food and snacks!" Heather took the chance to check the fridge and pantry, and actually found food.

"Unlike the heathen, Chris, I don't lie." Blaineley stated, leading the girls past the dining room and outside.

"We have a nice pool and bar for you girls, and a hot tub over on the right. Anytime we're not doing challenges, you can chill out here. Let's get upstairs."

Each floor was specially closed off for each team, with the second for Aqua, the third for Red, the fourth for Pink, and the fifth for Purple. "I forgot to mention, there's a confessional beside the bathroom on every floor. So when you want to confess, you know where to go. Our sixth floor is the reward floor, and nothing will be known about it until you or your team wins. The seventh floor is my suite, and you only come up here if someone is hurt or dying. _Comprende?_"

The girls agreed, and filed back into the elevator to come to the eighth and final floor. "Here is the sky level." Blaineley said, looking at the ocean water from below. "We'll be up here sometimes, so hopefully you don't have any fears of heights."

After giving the girls some time to admire the view, Blaineley gave them new orders. "Alright girls, get back down to the first floor and empty your bags into your rooms. Once you're done, meet me in the front in your swimsuits! It's challenge time!"

Some girls groaned, while others cheered. Blaineley watched them leave and turned to the camera. "Join us next time on TD:GO with our first challenge! See ya next time!"

* * *

(Teams: Red- Heather, Courtney, Eva, Jo, and Anne Maria

Purple- Sierra, Izzy, Dawn, and Zoey

Aqua- Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna

Pink- Katie, Sadie, Staci, and Dakota)

A/N: Hope you enjoyed guys! This will be updated soon, and until then, why don't you give me your likes and dislikes about this story. They'll be appreciated!


	2. Episode 2: Goop and Gems

TDG Episode 2: Goop and Gems

Disclaimer: Total Drama doesn't belong to me!

* * *

Blaineley is sitting at the front of the building, reading a magazine and waiting for the girls to come out of the building behind her.

"Ugh!" she groaned, taking the drink from a frightened-looking intern behind her. "Ziana? This is _not _coconut juice. I wanted COCONUT JUICE!" Blaineley then abruptly threw the drink in the interns face.

"There goes the relaxer." Ziana lamented, picking up the coconut cup from the floor with her wet teal hair drooping over her face. "I'll get you coconut _juice _next time, Blaineley."

"It's Miss Blaineley to you, lackey! Now scat!" Blaineley ordered, and Ziana ran inside the building to collect the girls and get them outside.

Coming to each floor, she knocked on each room and told the girls it was time for the next challenge and to get swimsuits on.

Once everyone was notified, she walked down the stairs to the basement level, a.k.a. her room shared for the season with another intern. It wasn't much, just two beds, some colored lights, and a carpet. She only had a suitcase filled with clothes, no dresser. She poked the unmoving body on the bed with green sheets and the body smacked her hand off.

"Delaynie. Dey. DVa. Val. Vee. I dunno what else to call you, so GET THE HECK UP." Ziana stated, and Delaynie stood.

"Is Blaineley pissing you off again? 'Cause I'll get her good, if you want!"

Ziana shook her head and pulled a green suitcase over to Delaynie.

"C'mon. We have challenge prep again." Getting their own two-pieces on, Delaynie and Ziana sped outside, where Blaineley stood with a bag of gems in her hand.

"Took you long enough. Now get these hidden, and fast." Delaynie took a look at the diamonds, gave Ziana a look, and glared at Blaineley. "You stole these, didn't you?"

"As If!" Blaineley retorted defensively, and swiveled away from the two. "Now get them in before you get eliminated instead!"

"Fiiiiiine." Ziana groaned, and the two dived into the ocean to hide the gems. By the time they were up for air, Blaineley had started explaining the challenge to the competitors.

"Alright! Now that everyone's here, we can start. Our challenge today is a diving challenge. My interns here-"she points to an aggravated Ziana and Delaynie."-Has put gems of your team color into the ocean below, and your job is to get them all. Each team has 7 to find. Once one team member runs out of air, you smack your partner's hand and switch out. Whoever gets them all wins. Ready?"

Ziana held a checkered flag up, and Heather in her regular swimsuit, Sierra in a lime green bikini, Sadie in a polka dotted teal swimsuit, and Bridgette in her wetsuit, all got into swimming position.

"Go!" Blaineley shouts, and the girls jump in with a watery splash. "And Sadie takes the lead with two pink gems!" The fat girl came up right after and smacked Katie's hand.

"The red team brings in one, and aqua and purple three."

The three other teams tag in Jo, Zoey, and Gwen, and continue searching.

"Team Red takes the lead with six, and pink continues with only three. Aqua and Purple each add two to make five."

Eva, Staci, Beth, and Dawn go down, and surprisingly, Staci finds the rest of the gems for team Pink. Team Purple and Aqua bring in their last two, and Jo finds herself unable to find the last red gem.

Confessional: Eva

"Where the heck was our last Gem? I _know_ it wasn't anywhere down there! Jo is SO eliminated!"

The raven-haired girl screamed in anger and threw open the door to the confessional and stomped out. Courtney comes in after a second, and shuts and locks the door.

"Sabotage isn't sabotage if no one else knows it!" Courtney said, pulling the accused missing gem out of her gray swimsuit top. "I'll be keeping this, and getting Jo out in no time!"

Courtney then walks out of the room and into Heather's room. "Heather, we need to talk strategy."

Heather looked at her strangely. "I know what you did." were her only words. Courtney looked at her, bewildered.

"What did I do?" She asked, putting her hands on her tan hips.

"You know. The gem." Heather retorted, giving her a death glare. Courtney's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this. "And with that information, I can get you eliminated, unless you comply to my rules."

"Well, I don't want to get eliminated...Fine, Heather. What are your rules?"

"You do what I say, and eliminate who I say. Simple as that. I was talking to Sierra earlier, and she thinks the four teams will be merged into two soon, and Leshawna will be out once that happens. But until then, we'll vote out Jo today. She seems like she'll be a problem causer."

Courtney groaned, and nodded with her head down. "Fine. See you in elimination."

"Bye, Court." Heather waved goodbye and shut the door. After smiling at a picture of Alejandro hidden behind her door, Heather changed in her regular outfit and headed out to talk to Eva.

Knocking on Eva's door, she heard the butch voice call "WHAT?"

Rolling her eyes, Heather answered. "It's Heather, I wanted to tell you we're voting for Jo tonight."

Heather could feel Eva's scowl from the other side of the door. "Whatever."

Heather took that as a yes, and walked to the living room to watch TV. Blaineley was watching past America's Next Top Model shows, and Heather tapped her shoulder.

"What, Ziana!?" Blaineley screeched, and turned to see Heather and her scowl changed into a sly smile. "Oh, hi Heather! What's up?"

"Was that all of our challenge today? Just searching for gems?" Heather asked.

Blaineley laughed, and answered the Asian girl.

"You got me Heather. That wasn't it, but you won't know what the challenge is until later. Just get your team down here and you'll see what we're doing."

Minutes later, all the girls appeared in the living room. "Well girls, it's time to add a new addition to this contest. One of my favorite things- fashion!"

Gwen, Eva, and Jo all groaned, while some others cheered.

"Well, our first fashion challenge is for Prom! I have dresses that I think seem fit for you all to wear over on the seventh floor. My interns and stylists will be dressing you and doing your hair and makeup. Later we'll do a nice little photo with you all dressed up. Now get going! I want to see you girls looking FABULOUS!"

All the girls headed to the seventh floor, where Ziana and Delaynie stood with a handful of other female interns.

"Hey guys," Ziana said, addressing the girls with a smile. "Me and my team will be getting you dolled up, with whatever style you like. The only thing you can't choose are the dresses that Blaineley slaved us into making. I hope you like then."

Ziana handed each girl a gown, and Delaynie pushed half of them over over to the spa to get mani-pedis. The other half she pushed to the makeup table so then she could do their makeup.

Ziana pulled out shoes and jewelry, and after about an hour, everyone was photo-ready.

"Be right back!" Delaynie told the girls, and pulled Ziana to the elevator. "Where are we going?" Ziana asked her, confused.

"We're getting dressed up too! C'mon!"

Ziana laughed, and the twosome slinked down to their room, making sure not to wake a napping Blaineley on the couch. Delaynie grabbed a black strapless dress, curled her dark hair, and put on a green belt to match. Ziana put on a knee-length poufy black gown, and pulled on striped red and black thigh high socks. To complete her look, she topped her teal hair with a mini hat headband.

"You know Ziana, shoes would be a good idea." Delaynie teased, while Ziana looked down to her socked feet.

"Oops. Hand me my pumps, will you?" Ziana asked, while Delaynie gave her the black heels beside her and put on her own green ones.

"Let's go!" Ziana said, tugging Delaynie upstairs. By the time they made it, Blaineley still hadn't made it there.

"That was close. We need to keep her busy if we're gonna do things like that again." Ziana said, lining the girls in ABC order by their first names beside the photo-shoot room.

"You got it! I've been wanting to jack up her schedule for a while now." Delaynie said, setting up the camera inside the room while talking to her friend.

"Alright, we'll do one by one, and then do a panoramic. Good?" Delaynie asked, poking her head out of the room. Everyone nodded. "Good. First is Anne Maria."

The jersey girl strutted out in a dark pink strapless minidress, and her hair was stone hard as always. Her hoops were silver, as were her bangles. Her only difference was that she wasn't tanned.

She gave a few poses, and Delaynie snickered a bit while taking the pictures. Next came Beth, who wore a pretty orange-layered knee-length dress, and had her hair straightened. A headband the same color of her dress kept it back, and she gave a shy smile to the camera, her eyes sparkling.

"Not bad, not bad," Delaynie said, motioning for Ziana to get Bridgette.

The surfer girl wore a sky blue mermaid dress, and Delaynie had styled her hair into a bun. Bridgette gave a grin to the camera, her olive eyes bright as ever.

"Perfect! Next!" Ziana brought Courtney up next and she smiled brightly at Delaynie. Wearing a long, cream dress, and a pink flower in her curled hair, she had enough reason to. Dakota came next, wearing a hot pink number, long and clinging her thin frame. Her smile sparkled as bright as her dress.

"Dawn." Dawn gave a farouche wave to the camera in her mint green dress. Her platinum blonde hair was put into a ponytail, showing her modest facial features. Eva came out next, wearing a navy dress that showed her curves. Eva's hair was straight and she even had makeup on her face.

"Whoa..." Delaynie looked at the beautiful picture before her. "It's like...amazing!"

"IKR!" Ziana said, pulling Gwen inside. The Goth girl had on a teal dress contrasting to her maroon hair. She gave a small smile for the camera and returned to her signature scowl as soon as the flash went off.

"Moving on...we have Heather next." The Queen Bee strode inside and gave a pose to the camera. She wore a red gown that had a slit that showed leg, and black heels that could kill. After getting her picture, Izzy came in happily.

"Hi, Dey! Do I look smexy yet?" Izzy laughed, giving a gymnastic pose in her two-piece green prom dress decorated with bows.

"Yup Yup!" Delaynie laughed, clicking the camera and watching Izzy cartwheel out.

Next was Jo, who looks out of place in a mauve dress that showed a tad of her cleavage.

She smiled uneasily for the camera and ran out, while Katie took her place. The sweet girl gave a friendly wave to the camera, and twirled in her light pink gown happily.

Leshawna came in next wearing an orange prom gown, long but still showing her curves. She gave an alluring grin and Lindsay skipped in in a pink layered prom dress, with a rose headband in her hair. Giving a sexy smile to the camera, she gave more poses until Delaynie stopped her. "That's enough Lindsay, I only have a bit of film left."

"Okay!" The blonde said brightly and skipped back out. Sadie came in wearing a gown that matched Katie's, but it was a darker pink. Her short hair was straightened and she gave a happy smile. "Next, please!" Delaynie called, and Sierra came in. Wearing a knee-length dress that was the same color as her hair, and a black corset over her middle, she looked transformed. Not to mention her hair was in a bun this time, kept up with chopsticks.

"Smile!" Delaynie called, and she did. "Who's up now?"

Staci came in wearing a light blue flowered dress. She gave a nervous smile and walked out as quickly as she came in.

Finally, the last girl, Zoey, came in wearing a black retro knee-length dress dotted with red hearts. Her hair was pulled back with a matching patterned headband. She gave a bright smile and then the other girls came in behind her.

Delaynie set up the camera on a timer and out everyone into a line. After pulling Ziana on the right side, she put herself on the left and smiled.

The camera flashed, and the picture came out perfectly.

"Yes!" Delaynie cheered, showing Ziana the picture. "Isn't it awesome?"

Ziana laughed. "Sure, sure. Now c'mon. I wanna get these to Blaineley so then we can play Just Dance on the TV."

"Well let's go, then!" Delaynie started, and remembered the contestants in front of her.

"Right! Um, you guys can keep the dresses and stuff, and you'll get your complimentary pictures once you're eliminated. You're free to go and do what you want now!" The girls nodded and went to do their own things while our resident interns went to find Blaineley.

"Miss Blaineley? We have your pictures!" Ziana shouted, knocking repeatedly on the door to Blaineley's suite. Said host flung open the door, and snatched the pictures from Delaynie's hands. After looking at each one, she made a decision to bring Teams red and pink for elimination today.

"Jeez, Milly. What a slave driver." Ziana said to Delaynie while the two went to get the two teams to the campfire. Once that job was done, both teams waited for Blaineley's arrival.

"Girls. Welcome to the first campfire ceremony. Here we get to eliminate those who ended up here. If you stay safe, you end up with a complimentary prize, depending on the challenge. If you get eliminated, you take a ride on the Yacht of losers, and back to your homes."

"Oh, by the way, girls, this is a double elimination; so one person from both teams will be leaving today. Team Red, you didn't succeed the first challenge, and Jo brought down your style score with that _ugly _smile she had on for the picture." Everyone in team red glared at Jo. "Team Pink, though you guys won the first challenge, because Staci really can't look good in anything." Staci began to cry.

"Now you must decide who you'd like to eliminate in your team in the powder room, right over there." Blaineley pointed to a little attachment to the house beside the pool.

"Now go!" She sent both teams in a single file line to vote, and after they were finished, they came back. "One vote for Staci, another for Staci, a third for Staci, and one for Dakota. Well, Staci is gone." Staci cried and went beside Blaineley. "This week's prize is a diamond ring, a _real _one, and the gem is in your team color." The hostess gave the girl of team pink a ring and turned to the Red Team.

"As for Team Red, Heather and Courtney are safe with no votes. Eva and Anne Maria both tie with one, but the girl leaving tonight is Jo." Each girl, except for Jo, grabbed her diamond ring from Blaineley and she turned to the losing girls.

"As for you two, grab your things and head out to the Yacht of Losers. From there you are brought to the airport to go and continue your life elsewhere, or begin a new life. Now go!"

The two girls packed their things, and neither gained any goodbyes. They each got on the boats and sped away to the airport. Blaineley watched them from the foyer and turned to the camera.

"Well, that was only the first episode and it already starts with a double elimination. Sixteen girls remain, and who will win next time? Find out on Total Drama-" Blaineley is stopped by many globs of purple goop falling into her hair.

"EW! What is this?" She screamed, stamping her foot angrily. The camera flew up to the top floor where two troublemaking girls stood, watching their mess fall on the hostess.

Delaynie and Ziana laughed, clutching their stomachs with one arm and buckets of purple goop in the other. "Nice one!" Ziana said, high-fiving Delaynie with a chuckle.

"See ya next time on Total Drama: Girls Only!" Delaynie called, waving goodbye to the camera as it faded out.

* * *

A/N: This was fun to write! I feel bad to take out Jo, but I'm randomly chosing the competitors to leave. And the first episode felt like a perfect time for a double elimination (pre-plotted, of course!). Yeah, that's about it. I hope ya'll enjoyed! Read and review your thoughts! Um, comment answering time?

Coderrafan4: Sure, sure. Thanks!

mugheessaeed2002: Thanks for the ideas, and this chap is dedicated to you! :) Um, I guess you'll have to see if your ideas will actually be used or not ^^.

BTW, our fabulous interns have owners! Delaynie belongs to Coderrafan4 and Ziana belongs to moi!

Eliminated: Staci, Jo

Still in: Katie, Sadie, Heather, Dakota, Courtney, Eva, Gwen, Anne Maria, Zoey, Dawn, Izzy, Sierra, Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, Beth, and Lindsay


	3. Episode 3: Baking for Blaineley

TDG Episode 3: Baking for Blaineley

The camera closes in on the living room, where the remaining girls sit, chatting amongst themselves and waiting for Blaineley to appear.

"Oh, Heather! I have news for you!" Sierra called to the Queen bee, who was painting her nails with a ruby red tone.

"What?" Heather asked, looking up from her task.

"Well, I have a feeling that we'll be merging teams soon, so get ready!" Sierra said, a happy grin on her face.

"Really?" Heather retorted, an eyebrow raised. "Any idea on which teams are being combined?"

"Your team will most likely be merged with mine. Dawn and I chatted about it earlier today. And I know how you wanted to get rid of Leshawna, but she may end up being kicked without your doing."

"Thanks, Sierra. You've been a real help." Heather said, as Sierra went to her own team and Heather turned to her teammate Courtney.

"Hey, Court. Fanzilla says we'll be mixing teams soon. More pawns to add to my side." Courtney sighed in annoyance, rolled her eyes, and continued to read her book.

Blaineley then appeared in the room, with interns carrying in racks of clothes and makeup.

"Hi, ladies. I'm pleased to say you're going to merge from four teams to two today. Teams Blue and Pink will now be known as the Sweet Divas. Red and Purple, you are now the Foxy Stars."

The four groups condensed into two and turned to listen to Blaineley.

"Well girls, today our challenge is a partner one. Team Divas, your groups are Katie and Gwen, Sadie and Leshawna, Beth and Dakota, and Bridgette and Lindsay. Team Stars, your teams will be Heather and Zoey, Dawn and Anne Maria, Sierra and Courtney, and Eva and Izzy. Each twosome will bake me a full course meal- in handcuffs! The team with the most twosome wins escapes today's elimination. So! Let's get started!"

The girls stood in their twosomes and each got handcuffed to each other.

"Well, do you think we'll win, Heather?" Zoey asked, trying to make conversation.

"We better, or someone's going home." Heather answered sharply.

"O-okay." Zoey answered reluctantly, hoping this would go well.

"Our first challenge is an baking a cake. Each twosome will bake a cake, and whoever's cake tastes the best will win this first round." Blaineley clapped her hands. "Let's get cookin'!"

Each team stormed into the kitchen, snatching up what baking ingredients they could find. We turn to the coupling of Katie and Gwen, who seem to be having some issues.

"I miss Sadie..." Katie sighed, stirring their cake mix sadly. "Why couldn't she be my partner?"

Gwen sighed. "I know you miss your... sister-friend, but you gotta try hard to win so then neither of you get the boot, okay?"

Katie sniffled and smiled at Gwen. "Thanks, Gwen. You're a lot sweeter than people take you for."

Gwen nervously accepted Katie's hug, patting her back cautiously. "S-sure. So, is a Choco-strawberry cake okay?"

"Perfect! I'll cut the strawberries, you pour in the chocolate." Katie said, beginning her task as Gwen did hers.

With Dawn and Anne Maria...

"Anne Maria, I must confess something..." Dawn started, her voice soft as she touched Anne Maria's shoulder.

"What didja do?" Anne Maria asked, admiring her face in her handheld mirror instead of working on the cake.

"I'm not the best cake maker, so it would be very nice if you were to help me..." Dawn stated, nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Well I can! So move over, witch girl, I'll make a cake to blow Blaineley away!" Dawn stepped aside to let Anne Maria work on their cake.

"May I help?" Dawn asked watching Anne Maria toss in ingredients unheard of in a cake.

"Just go get me some lemon." Anne Maria said, stirring furiously.

"Um, you have to come with me- oh never mind." Dawn stopped since she knew Anne Maria wasn't listening anymore. A small white mouse skittered across the floor, and Dawn waved to it. Letting it crawl up her leg to her hand, she lifted it up to her face and whispered something into one of its small ears.

The mouse smiled and scurried over to get a lemon from the fridge. Luckily it was undetected, and gave the lemon to Dawn with no problem.

"Thank you, dear animal!" Dawn smiled, and let it continue on its journey, wherever that was.

With Bridgette and Lindsay...

The surfer girl made the actual cake mix while Lindsay made chocolate frosting. Neither girl had a problem with eachother, so no issues occurred.

With Eva and Izzy...

The twosome was nowhere to be seen, but a tiny cake was already made, decorated with a cherry on top of the frosting.

With Leshawna and Sadie...

Sadie made plain cake mix while conversing with Leshawna.

"Leshawna, do you ever feel like your not noticed with your friends because your body is different than theirs?" Sadie asked, trying not to touch Leshawna's soft spot about her weight.

"Do you mean being chubbier than most? Don't worry girl, I've gotten over that. I'm large and in charge. And you are too. Just because your friend Katie is skinny as a toothpick doesn't mean you gotta be too. Just like you for yourself, and don't compare yourself to her."

Sadie smiled and hugged Leshawna with her free hand. "You're a lifesaver. I was thinking of going on a diet because I always feel so _fat_ beside Katie, but we've almost always been like that. I don't feel so bad anymore. Thank you."

Leshawna grinned back. "No problem, honey. It's what I do. Now lemme get these pineapples cut. I want this upside-down cake to rock!"

With Heather and Zoey...

Zoey saw a white mouse scoot by on the floor, and did a double take. A mouse... in the kitchen? She fought the urge to scream her lungs off.

Heather began talking again, and Zoey feigned listening by nodding every few seconds. She didn't want to be baking a cheesecake like Heather forced her to; she wanted to make a carrot cake. Or rather, she wanted to be home with Mike, sewing clothes for his plays. But of course, being her sweet self, she couldn't decline the chance to compete again. (Not to mention her contract couldn't get her out of it.)

Either way, she was stuck here with an annoyed Heather ranting about who-knows-what. Suddenly Zoey tuned in to Heather's speech and was surprised to hear what she had.

"-I always feel lonely, at least friend wise, because I was so mean before. Sierra is the only person who's still nice to me though I used her in the third season. I have no idea why I'm telling you this, but you're so easy to talk to. I should probably apologize to everyone, but I doubt they'd forgive me."

Zoey thought over that excerpt and smiled. "Sure, Heather. Would you like to be friends?"

Heather looked at her. "You- you'd do that for me?"

"Why not? Everyone needs friends." Zoey reasoned, gaining a surprising hug from Heather. "Thank you, and yes."

Zoey put her arms around the Asian girl's back. "No problem. Let's finish this cake."

With Beth and Dakota...

The twosome was chatting about the next Hunger Games movie while making their cake.

"I really love Katniss in the movies, she's an awesome girl come to life!" Beth gushed and Dakota nodded in response.

"I know! I met her while they were filming the first one. She's really nice in person too. Maybe you can come with me on set when I go to see the next one!"

"OMG! I'd love that!" Beth cheered, and the two continued their happy chatter, returning their attention to the cake.

With Courtney and Sierra...

"Hey Sierra, can I ask you something?" Courtney said, adding red food color to their chocolate mix.

"Yeah?" Sierra replied, mixing chopped nuts into their frosting.

"Why do you like Cody so much, when he likes Gwen?"

Sierra laughed. "Well, it's a long story, but I'll give it to you in short. He's geeky, sweet, and tries hard to be a ladies man though he fails miserably. Not to mention, he's been so forgiving of Gwen when she's never given him a chance. He helped her get with Trent, and was even okay when she started dating his enemy Duncan. He may never give me the time of day, but I always think that if he knows I'm there, he at least has someone to come to."

Courtney nodded. "Really? And I thought it was all something like looks, which it seems he has none of. No offense to you, of course."

"None taken."

"Well, maybe he'll come around. You guys are friends, right?"

"Mmhm." Sierra answered, continuing her task of chopping more pecans.

"Does he talk about Gwen anymore?"

"Not really, no."

"Well did you ever think that he likes you now?"

Sierra thought a second before answering. "You think that could happen?" she asked, confused.

"Hey, anything's possible. Ask him about it once this is over. You can usually tell if a boy likes you if he blushes around you and stuff like that."

"Good to know." Sierra said, juggling the idea of Cody liking her in her head.

An hour later...

"Alright girls!" Blaineley called, and they all turned their attention to her. "Let's see what you've made. First, let's see what the Divas made."

Katie and Gwen presented their cake, a chocolate one stuffed with strawberry filling.

Sadie and Leshawna brought theirs next, a pineapple upside down cake.

Beth and Dakota came behind them with a carrot cake.

Finally, Bridgette and Lindsay gave their vanilla cupcakes to Blaineley.

"Stars, if you would?"

Anne Maria and Dawn handed their Lemon meringue cake on the table, followed by Eva and Izzy's Black Forest cake. Sierra and Courtney presented their red velvet ones, and Heather and Zoey sat their cheesecake down on the table.

"Mmm. Not bad, not bad." Blaineley said, trying the cakes with a gigantic fork. After trying each one, Blaineley came to a conclusion. "The best cake goes to the Stars, with Eva and Izzy's cake. The next round's for a full dinner, but this time all the twosomes in your team will work together. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be eating these delicious cakes." The twosomes conjured into their teams to figure out who would make what.

* * *

With the Divas...

"Okay, so the best thing for us to make is baked chicken, it's easy to make. Katie and I can do it." Gwen said, and everyone agreed.

"Leshawna and Sadie can make the baked potatoes. Dakota, Beth, you guys can make the croissants, and Lindsay and Bridgette can do the pasta salad." Now with their tasks, the girls went to make their foods.

With the Stars...

"Alright ladies, Sierra and Courtney will make the pork chops, Zoey and I will make the rolls, Anne Maria and Dawn will make a salad, and Eva and Izzy will make macaroni and cheese."

The twosomes ran to make their food, and an hour later, Blaineley called time and the meals were presented.

"Looks good..." Blaineley said with a smile, as she took a bite of the Stars' food. "Good, good." She said after tasting their food. "Except that the bread tastes like crap. It's burned to a crisp!"

"Heather! You burned the bread!" Courtney said, pointing an accusatory finger at said girl in anger. "If we lose, _you're _gone!"

"That's enough, that's enough. I conclude this round's win goes to the Divas this time because theirs was _tres _yummy! Now, the final round is one of the simplest, and each team will have one twosome go head to head for the final round. Choose your twosome, and be ready to compete!"

The Stars chose Anne Maria and Dawn, and the Divas chose Sadie and Leshawna. "Well, the challenge is simple enough. Find the fruit that would be exactly what this poem is describing:

"'Round and sweet;

But sour all the same.

Contains a pit,

And a colored middle different than the skin.

What is this fruit?'

Grab what you think it is from the fridge and give it to me."

"Well," Dawn reasoned to Anne Maria. "It's a pl-"

"A peach! Finally you get something right, nature girl!" Anne Maria interrupted, grabbing a peach and giving it Blaineley.

Dawn face palmed with her free hand as Sadie gave Blaineley a plum.

"And the win goes to the Divas, with a trip to the seventh floor for a prize! As for the stars, you have an elimination in ten. Interns!" Blaineley called, and a handful appeared with keys.

"If you would, unlock the girls." Each twosome was unlocked from their binds and let off to do their own things.

Heather grabbed Courtney's hand and whispered into her ear two simple words. "Anne Maria."

At the elimination ceremony...

"You girls started so well, with that black forest cake. But then, Heather dearest burned the bread, and your chances of winning the main course round. Finally, Anne Maria failed and didn't listen to Dawn when the riddle was for a plum. Two-or three-worthy losers, but we'll see who was the ultimate. Today's safety symbol is a piece of fruit, healthy and sweet." Blaineley held a patter of pomegranates

"Izzy, Eva, Sierra, and Courtney. All safe." Each girl got tossed a pomegranate. "Zoey, you're safe as well."

"That leaves you three." Blaineley spoke, addressing to Dawn, Heather, and Anne Maria. "Dawn only has one vote, so she's safe. Now let's read the others to be more suspenseful."

"One for Heather, two for Heather, one for Anne Maria, two for Anne Maria, three for Anne Maria. One more for Heather. I'm pleased to say the fourth tie-breaking vote doesn't go to...Heather. You are safe."

"Are you kiddin' me? You voted me, over her!" Anne Maria growled in anger, while Heather smirked.

"Bye-bye Jersey Reject." Heather waved to the now-eliminated Anne Maria who almost clawed her, but was stopped by Blaineley. "Up-up-up! Time's a wasting. Grab your things and get onto the Yacht of losers. We're on a time limit here."

Anne Maria grabbed her things and headed out. Blaineley watched her yacht head to the airport and turned to the camera. "Well, that's all for this episode. See you next time!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! This has been done for a while, and I just got in the mood to post this, so enjoy my people! Review if you enjoyed and look forward to a new chapter rather quickly!


	4. Episode 3: Truth or Dares

**Disclaimer: Total Drama does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Welcome back to TDG! All of the girls will be doing something rather fun! At least, it will be for me... tune in to see what!"

Downstairs...

Both teams were having conversations in their own clusters. Dawn and Zoey were talking to eachother about the elimination from the night before.

"I'm glad that Anne Maria's gone, she would've targeted me over what happened in last season in no time." Zoey spoke, remembering the issues between them from before.

"Oh, don't worry, Zoey. You'll make many friends instead of enemies this time around. Oh dear..."

"What's wrong?" A concerned Zoey asked.

"Today's challenge seems unfortunate. Keep what you say close." Dawn says, as Blaineley appears in front of the girls.

"Hey ladies! Do we have a challenge today! Zoey, Dawn, and Dakota should remember the familiarity of this challenge! You have to admit to your truths!"

The said three groaned, while the others looked annoyed. "We're going out on the beach today, so c'mon. I don't want this to take too long."

The girls followed Blaineley to a flat screen TV complete with two wooden bleachers beside it.

"Alright, girls. Up to your seats." The left bleachers had a pink lipstick as the emblem, and the right one a shooting star.

"Oh! If you don't admit to your embarrassing secret, then you must do a little challenge- blindfolded!" Some girls gasped, while others sighed. They were used to this type of thing by now.

"The first team to get to five truths admitted wins. Alright, our first truth is that a girl here was extremely obese before Total Drama and was forced to go to fat camp to wean herself off of sweets. And that girl is..."

No one answered for a second. "God. It was... _me."_ Heather declared, standing up angrily. "Can we move on now?"

"Not quite!" Blaineley said, and showed a picture of Heather's seventh grade picture. She looked horrible. Everyone laughed; even Dawn gave a little chuckle.

"Anyway, here's our next one. This girl was an awkward one growing up, the only way she got a date was when she paid someone to do it! Our dateless dear is..."

No one answered. "Well, it was Eva. Time for your challenge!"

Eva was told to walk down a minefield, in heels! She unfortunately did not succeed, and was out.

"Well, our next truth is that one of you girls here used to be popular, but after a freak life change of getting braces and glasses, she was dropped to geek status. The used-to-be queen bee was..."

Beth stood. "Beth. We're now tied 1-1."

"Our next one is kinda sad. Once an extreme girly girl, this girl switched schools and was bumped down by the populars, so she became someone completely new, even to herself. This girl is..."

Gwen stood up reluctantly. "Gwen. 2-1 is the score. One little slip of the tongue at a party-plus a few fake friends- made this change from emo chick to the prep she is today. Our was-a-wannabe goth is Miss..."

Courtney got up with no emotion. "Courtney. Thank you. The scores are tied again. This girl was a postive advocate for all, until someone pushed her buttons so much she turned into a hypocrite and did something completely against her code."

No one gave to the truth. "Aw, Dawn... to afraid to say you nearly killed someone? Well then, your challenge is to simply choose left or right. Blindfolded, of course!"

Dawn used her instincts and stepped onto the left panel. For once she was wrong, and fell down the sandy trapdoor. "Aaaa!" She screamed in fear when a ton of eels and crabs slithered around her.

"Too bad, Dawn, it seems your instincts were wrong. Anyway, this next one's actually pretty funny. A girl who was a queen bee was dethroned by her bittersweet friends, on their homecoming float. Pranked, humiliated, and embarrassed. The poor soul."

Katie stood up, embarrassed. "3-2."

"A girl lost her guy...to her older sister. Not to mention that happened seven times."

No one came to answer. "Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay, what a shame." Blaineley tutted, tying a blindfold onto the blonde's eyes.

"Your challenge is to attempt to defuse this makeup bomb, filled with the worst colors imaginable. Now go!"

"Makeup? What?" Lindsay said confused and cut a random line. Luckily, it was the right one, and Lindsay took off her blindfold.

"Did I do that?" she asked as Blaineley sat her down. "Our next truth is an odd one, reminds me of a story I read. This girl was forced by her friends to flash, and the picture went out all over the internet. She was called all sorts of mean things even though it was completely not her fault. She lost many of her friends, and switched schools often. Our unlucky girl is..."

No one answered. "I can understand why you didn't want to answer, Zoey, but you kinda had to. So your challenge is going through a labyrinth, timed and directed by a member of your team, who will be Dawn."

The three of them headed to a maze made out of sponge. "Dawn, you have a minute to direct Zoey out of there." Blaineley called to the girl who stood at the top of a tree with a microphone. "Go!"

"Left. Right. Left. Left, Right, Left. Right, Right." Dawn called and Zoey followed. "The other right!" Zoey spun her heel the other way and ran straight into a wall.

"Twelve seconds!" Blaineley called. Zoey wasn't far off from the finish, but the ending was hard to explain.

"To get out you must go down, and crawl through a hole." Dawn explained, and Zoey did what she was told, and ran into a wall-again.

"Times up!" Blaineley called, and the Stars groaned.

"Back to our truths. One of you girls had a serious reputation of hanging around guys... you were even confused for one!"

Bridgette stood, and gave her team a point. "Well, if this truth belongs to the Divas, another win is in your pocket. Here we go: This girl was a genius at one point, but dumbed herself down to compete with her friend's intellect."

Sadie stood up, a frown on her face. "Well, then, a win for the Divas! Back to elimination again, Stars! See you in a bit!"

The girls trekked back to the hotel, and the Stars sat in the living room to talk strategy.

"I think the people who should be eliminated are either Dawn, Zoey, or Eva. Honestly, I think the weird wicca girl should be gone. She failed to answer, and she didn't get Zoey through her challenge." Heather explained to Courtney, Sierra, and Izzy.

"But Dawn is really nice!" Sierra protested, only to be shushed by Heather.

"Nice people aren't always what they seem! We're voting her off whether you like it or not!" Heather said back, and Sierra shrunk in fear.

"Elimination Time!" Blaineley called, and the Stars made it to the poolside campfire in the backyard. The flame blazed, and Blaineley stood in front of the remaining seven girls.

"Tonight, there are seven of you. Soon enough, they'll be six. I think about four of you deserve to go, namely Eva, Heather, Zoey, and Dawn. Alright girls, it's voting time. Take your choice to the confessional, please."

In the Confessional:

"I vote Heather." Zoey said, sitting a slip of paper into the wooden box.

*static*

Dawn put a slip of paper in the box. She whispers "Heather," and walks out.

*static*

Courtney voted with Heather behind her, making sure the brunette voted for Dawn as well.

*static*

Izzy voted for Heather, and Sierra voted for Dawn.

*static*

Eva wrote 'the weird one' on the slip of paper and showed it to the camera. "She said I had anger issues because I was abused as a child! What does that b**** know!?"

*static*

"Alright, let's read the votes. Heather, Dawn, Heather, Dawn, Heather, Dawn, and finally… Dawn. Sorry sweetheart, it's your time to go."

Dawn smiled. "Oh, it's fine. Goodbye Zoey, and good luck to you all." The platinum blonde walked back inside and claimed her bags, then left on the yacht.

"Oh, blah. Another boring elimination. The stars are treading six contestants to eight. Hopefully, next episode will be more fun. Until next time, I'm Blaineley, host of TD:GO! Bye!"

* * *

A/N: Derf. This was a bad chapter, more so a filler. The next one will be better, I promise. Until next time! :)


End file.
